A Weird Day
by dbz-senpai
Summary: Vegeta and Goku have a bet! Who will win? Can Vegeta be the best, most romantic prince charming in EXISTENCE! Can Goku be the most seductive son of a gun in all of HISTORY IN THE HISTORY OF HISTORIES!
1. Intro!

It was a calm day at the Briefs house and no one was causing a ruckus. It was a cool February morning, without a single cloud in the sky.  
>Trunks however, was just playing violent video games.<br>"Ha ha! Take that! And that! Headshot! Oh yeah, bro, you just got owned! Oh wait...that was my own teammate..." Bulma was walking in just as Trunks' tomahawk dug into the shoulder blade of someone's back.  
>"Trunks, what in the world are you playing?" Bulma asked, hands on her hips.<br>"Call Of Duty:Black Ops 2," He responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
>"Trunks! You are 10 years old, I will not allow you to play this!"<br>"Then why'd you buy it?"  
>Bulma gave no reply. Instead, she walked up and turned off the television. Trunks protested, but Bulma didn't listen. She told him "I love you", and walked away. Trunks, five minute later, stormed after his mother who he then saw in a lip-lock with his father.<p>

'This is ridiculously absurd...' Vegeta thought as he flew back from the Son residence. Vegeta touched down about a minute later, walked inside, and began to put his little "act" in motion.  
>He proceeded to the kitchen where he decided to snack on some left over egg rolls from the previous dinner of Panda Express. Meanwhile he waited for his prey to come.<p>

The prey came about a few seconds later. (yeah, you thought it would be hours, didn't you?) Bulma came in with a regretful look on her face.  
>"Whatever is the matter?" Vegeta asked, a playful smirk on his lips.<br>"I took Trunks' Xbox away and everything... Now I feel bad..."  
>"It can't be that bad," He said, walking closer. Bulma looked at him with a curious look for a second, then continued with her tale. She started stating things, which soon turned into complaints. When the complaints started turning into tantrums, Vegeta got sick of it and just went ahead and did his unexpected move:<br>He hugged her.  
>Bulma looked on with shock, but soon gave in. Her husband rested his chin upon her head and pulled her close. Bulma was shocked. He never hugged her randomly or (very rarely) in times of comfort. The last time he had hugged her comfortingly was when she started getting tearful after he had returned from the whole Buu predicament. Yeah. That long.<br>Vegeta pulled her back and Bulma looked at him. She couldn't exactly read his emotions (which was quite odd for a woman, as they are like flippin hawks when it came to this stuff) but nonetheless she didn't walk off.  
>Vegeta, taking this opportunity, pulled in and kissed her. Bulma was still taken aback by this, no matter how many times this had happened. This one moment, she was completely lost. So thus,she let her more feminine side take over; she tilted her head upward to allow a more deeper kiss and just let it go. (Linkin Park reference cuz I am listening to a song so I randomly put it there)<p>

Trunks just gawked at the two parents. He ran up and pushed the two apart. Both of them looked a bit startled.  
>"EWWWW! GROSS GUYS! THIS IS THE KITCHENNNN! HERE ME?! K-I-T-C-H-E-N! YOU ARE IN HERE TO SUCK ON LOLLIPOPS! NOT EACH OTHERS' FACES! KAMI!" Trunks exclaimed. The two just looked at each other and started laughing. LAUGHING. As if he was talking about monsters under his bed. Trunks gave a low growl, deep in his throat, and began to turn on his heel.<br>Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder. Trunks turned to look at his father. Vegeta paused and got onto one knee, even though Trunks was taller than that, just a bit, without taking his hand off his sons shoulder. Vegeta gave a small grin and grabbed Trunks in a big hug, forcing trunks's head to be buried near his fathers shoulder.  
>eventually Vegeta let his son go. Vegeta added yet another thing to his long list of odd actions; he ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. He got off his one knee and strutted out of the kitchen. Bulma and Trunks looked at each other and back.<br>"About my Xbox..." Trunks said, a little grin playing across his features.  
>"Trunks...!"<p>

"Dammit!"  
>Vegeta took out a mechanical probe, taking out the frustration on training. "I'm never going to win at this rate!" He blew up another probe. Its remaining bolts and ashes falling to the ground.<br>"How could I?! Gah! I'm an idiot! How could I let some type of lust bullshit get in my path! All I had to do was kiss her cheek or some god damn bullshit. But instead I was an idiot and got in frickin' make out with her!" This time he blew up two probes.  
>Fifteen minutes later, anger drained, Vegeta decided to do the oldest maneuver in the book- a movie.<br>Vegeta hunted in the movie drawers and shelves for a movie. He found one named "Family Sins" knowing his son loved the movie for the sins part. Also his wife was sensitive when it came to emotional movies such as ones where abuse or acts of cruelty.  
>He placed the movie down on the counter and set off to find his son first. When he had made it to his son's bedroom door, he sighed before opening his door. He looked about the room where scattered remnants of toys and batteries on the carpet. He saw Trunks on his bed, lying on his stomach, focused on a violent-looking game. Just before Vegeta even opened his mouth to say something, Trunks had sliced the head off of another player, causing plenty of blood to spurt out of the arteries. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his son's malevolence.<br>"Trunks, I wanted to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me," His father asked.  
>Trunks looked at him and said, "Dad, I'm not going to watch the Brave Little Toaster." Trunks turned his attention back toward the game where he spawn-killed another online player. "Ha ha! Take that one you noob!"<br>Vegeta was determined to win. He wasn't going to back down without a fight. "Trunks. I know I haven't been a good father, and have not attended many events of your liking. I am trying to connect- bond with you so we can establish a better relationship. Will you simply watch a movie with your father?" Vegeta put on a sincere expression. For some odd reason Vegeta didn't know, Trunks seem to have bought it.  
>"Okay, fine. I'll watch your stupid movie. Not cuz' your little speech..." Trunks said. Vegeta seemed pleased.<br>"Thank you Trunks," He hugged his son and ruffled his hair as they both walked out.  
>"What movie are we watching?"<br>"Family Sins, the one where the girl was raped and her mother is locked in a basement."  
>"Oh, yes! I love that movie!" Trunks beamed and jumped onto the couch.<br>"I have to go get your mom, okay?" Trunks nodded. Vegeta gave a small wave and set off once more to go find his other target.

Vegeta found his wife in their bedroom reading one of her romance novels.  
>"oh hey Veggie!" Bulma said, winking. It took all of Vegeta's willpower to not tell her to shut up and scowl. Instead he decided to say something more towards the subject.<br>"Hey babe. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me and Trunks." Vegeta said, leaning against the door frame, as he usually did, hands in hid pockets.  
>"Oh, ho! Now your calling me babe now? What is the matter with the mighty prince today?" Bulma smiled. Vegeta didn't reply. "Well whatever the case, I guess I'll watch your movie. What is it?"<br>"Surprise," vegeta said plainly.  
>"Well, why can't I know?"<br>"Because I don't think you would be as willing as you are right now."  
>"Well, not now because your mystery of not letting me watch a ridiculous movie," Bulma put her hands on her hips in refusal. Vegeta shrugged.<br>"If you don't want to watch it, that's find by me-" Vegeta paused. He forgot the deal. Vegeta sighed inwardly. "Bulma," Vegeta said politely, "I apologize for being so direct." He slowly approached to where he was in front of her. Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
>"I don't know why your being so hostile, honey. I only wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie. Is that so hard?" He gave a half smile. Bulma rolled her eyes haughtily. Vegeta put both arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers. Bulma had a look of surprise for just a split-second, but it was gone again. Bulma instead laughed. Then she smiled. "Fine. I'll watch your movie. Only if there's strawberries to snack on."<br>"Alright," Vegeta loosened his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the living room, babe." Bulma nodded. 'He's being romantic instead of seductive...how weird...i so thought I was going to get cornered on the bed or wall...' Bulma just shook her head and continued out the door to her awaiting movie. Obviously the bet was in Vegeta's favor.


	2. Goku's turn!

It was a good ol' February 12th and the sun was out and shining. On Mount Paouzu (is that how you spell it?), the Son family had just finished breakfast and are attending to their chores. As Chi-Chi swept, Goten and Gohan polished the dining room table and Goku went and made the beds...reluctantly. After chores, they all relaxed while Chi-Chi tended to lunch preparations.  
>"Uh...hey, Chi-Chi..." Goku said, trying to pose irresistibly.<br>"You okay there honey?" Chi-Chi asked, gesturing toward his pose.  
>"Oh, this? Yeah, I am just chilling- I mean chillin! Um, are you an angel...um...what was the line in movies?! Oh yeah!Are you an angel, cuz you just fell from the sky and hit your face and now it looks better!"<br>What?"  
>"That's what all the cool guys say!"<br>"No it isn't Goku. But I appreciate you trying,"Chi-Chi said, smiling. She kissed him on the cheek. 'Is he trying to seduce me or something?' Chi-Chi thought. Goku appeared to look defeated in a way, but nonetheless he pushed onward.  
>He tried to do some attempt at a purr and said, "I free at nine," He did a tiger claw while Chi-Chi inwardly rolled her eyes.<br>"You will be eating dinner at nine."  
>"Yeah! I'll uh... Be eating your lusciousness...?"<br>"Love you Goku." Chi-Chi said with a small, affectionate laugh and kiss as she left to continue doing some leisurely thing until it was time to make lunch.  
>'I must ignore my kids and find some way to be irresistible as well...' Goku thought, rubbing his jaw in search of a conclusion.<p>

Goku looked across the room in search for some type of supplies. He scanned the living room until he found something: a magazine. 'Perfect!' The Saiyan thought. He picked it up and immediately started flipping through it until he came to the main article: 100 great sex tips for women. 'So it's about tips about genders for guys who need help? Perfect! I must follow in this intelligent authors footsteps! And now to read! Oh great... Now to read...' Goku started looking at all of the tips that would help him seduce Chi-Chi...or so he thought. After about two hours of reading, Goku finally finished! 'Okay, now I need to go buy laundry from a woman store called Vicki's stuff! Oh wait, Victoria's Secret! This will do the trick! I am so gonna win this!'  
>so, Goku proceeded out the door where he flew off in search of his "laundry" that he so desperately needed to win his little challenge. When he landed in front of a huge mall plastered with sale posters and the parking lot overstuffed with cars, he smiled. "Now to go find laundry!" Goku said aloud, which be received a couple of concerned stares for his troubles. As he walked through the hustle and bustle of the mall shoppers, he wondered what kind of laundry it was. Clean laundry? Or could it possibly be dirty laundry? These thoughts circled his mind as he searched for the store. He had finally located it on the left side of the second floor mall area. In front of the store, a stand-up sign read, " 50% off all lingerie! Buy now!" Goku looked at the word "lingerie" quizzically, not knowing what it meant. "Oh! That's the laundry word I saw in the magazine! Okay, I found it!" Goku exclaimed, causing a portly woman standing from the counter inside to turn her head. 'Another pervert...' Goku walked inside looking at all the designs and colors that bewitched him off the racks. "Wow! There's a lot of undies here!" Goku scanned the store until he saw the woman at the counter. "Excuse me ma'am, where can I get 'laundry'?" The woman just blinked at the strange man, wondering if he was supposed to be at a laundromat.<br>"Sir, I believe your looking for something else," She said slowly, "Um, a laundromat is not in a mall. If it's lingerie or other women's article of clothing, then your in the right place. But I'm afraid we don't sell laundry here..."  
>"Yeah, um I'm looking for laundry from Victoria's... Um...Secret! That was it, secret! Isn't this Victoria's Secret?"<br>"Yes, but I believe instead of the word 'laundry' I believe you mean your looking for 'lingerie'."  
>"Yeah, but the word sounds too darn fancy! Heh, heh!" Goku put both hands behind his head and smiled. So, where can I find the thingamajig?"<br>"Over...there?" the woman pointed a slightly chubby finger over to a rack of lingerie which Goku quickly thanked the woman and went over to inspect them. 'Chi-Chi will be so freaked out!'

"WHAT THE HECK?! GOKU WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU BRING THAT HOME?! OR WHY DID YOU EVEN BUY IT FOR THAT MATTER?!" Chi-Chi screamed at Goku when he had returned home.  
>"Sorry, Chi, I thought this would look good. I guess I don't look good in fluffy red stuff..." Goku said, looking down at himself. He had decided to change into it while he was at the store so he could surprise Chi-Chi. Obviously he did.<br>"Goku, who in their right mind, a man mind you, would wear women's clothing!?"  
>"I dunno...i was just tryin' to win the bet..." Goku hung his head in shame. But instantly his head shot back up with a smile on his face. "But I'll do better next time! I promise I will seduce you," Goku said, setting off to find out his next goal.<p> 


	3. Vegeta and his movie! And the update!

Vegeta fingered the sleeve of his long sleeved two layer shirt. He had no idea how he was going to succeed at not being seductive, but instead romantic, and also be a better father figure at the same time. As he leaned on the kitchen counter, forgetting about retrieving strawberries and thinking about his little situation, the phone rang. Vegeta sighed, knowing he had to go pick it up as Trunks never liked to talk on the phone unless its Goten, and his wife was in the shower at the moment. He went over to the house phone, conveniently located in the kitchen on the wall next to the fridge.  
>"What?" Vegeta growled into the receiver. He shouldered the phone onto the crook of his neck so he could retrieve strawberries and converse with his caller.<br>"Hey Vedge! It's your buddy Goku!"  
>"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he rinsed off the strawberries and carefully chose out the fresh ones.<br>"Just wanted to know how your part of the bet was goin'!"  
>"It's going just fantastic," Vegeta hissed dangerously, sarcasm dripping from his tone.<br>"That's good! I'm having a little trouble seducing Chi-Chi and I wanted to know if you would help me? After all, you're in this bet too!"  
>"Correction, Kakarot, I was forced into taking part of this ridiculous bet. I will also not help you in your dilemma."<br>"But 'Geta! I would help you too!"  
>"Kakarot...I am not going to help you. Is that understood?" Vegeta growled dangerously low and calm.<br>"I thought we were buddies!"  
>"No. Not when you forced me to act pathetically weak. Goodbye." With that said, Vegeta hung up the phone.<br>After he hung up, he made quick work of cutting off all the strawberry tops. He retrieved the sugar jar and sprinkled a tad on each strawberry. After he replaced the jar, he head back towards the fridge and found the whip cream. He paused. "God dammit...fucking lust..." He removed the thought and proceeded back to the strawberries he was preparing. He sprayed a small amount of whipped cream so Bulma could dip the fruit at her leisure, as she seemed to have made a habit of it. Finally, for a finishing touch, he set aside a small bowl full of melted dark chocolate and rested it on the plate next to the whip cream, careful not to let the cream touch the bowl.  
>Once he was done, he carried the plate out to the living room. He set the strawberry platter down on the coffee table and proceeded on to placing the movie disc inside the DVD player. Once he completed that, he set off to comfort.<br>Vegeta went to the closet in the living room where extra blankets were stored. He grabbed two blankets and placed them on the armrests of the couch. He of course didn't need one as he could warm his own self with his ki. Vegeta then set to Trunks' movie-watching needs.  
>Vegeta strode off back towards the kitchen, opened a cabinet door, extracted a box of popcorn, and set it down on the counter. He moved on to the dish cupboard and fetched a large bowl and set it down next next to the popcorn.<br>He opened the popcorn box and got one packet out. He ripped off the shiny covering and unfolded it and set it in the microwave. He set it to cook for two minutes and waited impatiently. When it had finished cooking, Vegeta was just about ready to blast the mechanism. Calming himself, he collected the now heated and popped bag of popcorn and opened it from the top. Steam aroused from the contents as he poured it out into the large bowl he had set out. He then added the optional "extra butter" that came with it, knowing that his son likes it buttery. After that was done, he collected a Dr. Pepper and Strawberry Fanta out of the fridge and he set off back to the living room. He set the three items down on the coffee table and was finally able to retrieve his family for the movie.  
>Vegeta found his son once more in his room where he was forced to turn off his TV to get his attention, where he got an angry look for his troubles. Also he had calm trunks down in order to get his son to forgive him and watch the movie he had so carefully planned out. Then he had to go retrieve his mate where she was busy getting dressed. It took all his willpower not to pin her against the wall and forget the movie then and there. Instead he just told her that the movie was ready to start. Bulma looked him over and smiled with an expectant look.<br>"Or is that movie going to be postponed for a while?" She said with a desiring look.  
>"Not now," Vegeta said, the same hungry desire clawing at him. He closed the door and exhaled deeply. He made his way back towards the living room where he found trunks on the large rug making himself comfortable with his blanket.<br>"You're not going to sit on the couch with me and your mother?" Vegeta asked.  
>"Nah. I do not want to be in the middle of it when you guys are smoochin' up a storm." Trunks mocked, mimicking his father with his arms around an imaginary Bulma saying in a high tone, "You're so hot! I love you!" and mimicking him kissing Bulma loudly as well. Vegeta ignored the need to tell his son something very rude and ruin the whole bet.<br>"Okay bra- Trunks, you can stop that now. We are about to start the movie. Your mother is about to be here so close your mouth and pay attention to the movie," Vegeta directed a little too harshly. Trunks rolled his eyes and flopped over back onto his stomach and crossed his ankles.  
>Bulma walked in about a moment later wearing white short shorts and a black v neck top and sat down on the couch. Bulma winked at vegeta, who simply shook his head. Bulma shook her head and smiled. She mouthed the "fine" and let the matter be done with.<br>Vegeta retrieved the DVD player remote and pressed play after all the trailers were over. As the movie started playing, Vegeta put a hand around bulma's waist, pulling her close. Bulma took it the wrong way and placed a hand on his chest and leaned in for a kiss. Vegeta nearly, almost, let her do it. 'It's just a bet... She's practically begging me to kiss her...' Vegeta then put his hands on her shoulders. Feeling her warm, porcelain skin almost made him back out. In the end Bulma ended up her head lying on vegeta's shoulder, watching the movie...and no lip action. It was a shock that Trunks didn't notice anything. Bulma, ONCE A-FRIGGIN'-GAIN, tried a maneuver into Vegeta kissing her. She lifted her head and purred low into his ear, short and undetectable by Trunks. Vegeta practically wanted to rush to the bedroom then, with her in his arms. He almost did. Bulma lightly kissed his neck, taking this moment of oh-Vegeta's-not-paying-any-flipping-attention-so-i-can-woo-him moment to do so. Vegeta just melted. He quickly planted a kiss on her lips, just to get rid of his hunger for it. Bulma tried to make it involving tongue, but Vegeta broke the kiss when she did. Bulma, looking a tad disappointed, scooted away from her prince. Vegeta just wanted to end this bet, seeing her unhappy like that, but do to his pride he wouldn't allow himself to back out like a wuss. Vegeta went over to her spot and held her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Bulma couldn't help but smile. with that apology, they continued to watch the Family Sins movie with their son... Bulma ended up crying as Vegeta had predicted.

*two days later*

Speeding through the air, flying at breakneck speed, the Saiyan landed on the green lawn owned by the Son family. He inspected the yard littered with flowers and scowled. The man cursed in Saiyan language as he strode purposefully towards the door and knocked on it twice. He waited, tapping his left foot impatiently, thinking on who could have possibly lost first; he or his competitor? Just as he finished thinking that question, the door opened to his smiling welcomer.  
>"Vedge!" Goku exclaimed, "It's good to see you! You haven't visited in a long time, you kno-"<br>"Quiet! I demand to be allowed entry into your pitiful home!" Vegeta commanded.  
>"Okay, sorry V, geez..." Goku said, sounding a tad hurt by his statement. The kind-hearted Saiyan opened the door wider to allow entry for his guest.<br>"Kakarot, I believe we need to figure out who won the stupid bet," Vegeta said, making himself comfortable on a chair near the sofa. He waited for Goku to be seated across from him to discuss the matter.  
>"So it turns out that you have so far have failed to seduce your wife, which so far breaks the rules of the agreement. I have so far broken a small amount of it by falling for my wife's seduction. But, I have not undergone any form of sexually related actions. If any part of which I say is wrong, do not fail to speak up; I am winning this bet so far, while you on the other hand, are losing it."<br>"Well, I got laundry!" Goku said, referring to the first day of the bet when he had taken a small trip to Victoria's Secret.  
>"What does getting laundry done have anything to do with this agreement, Kakarot?"<br>"No, not actual laundry, the fancy-schmancy word for girl underwear!"  
>"Are you talking about lingerie? I guess you aren't as much as a dumbass as I had thought you to be."<br>"Anyways," Goku said, ignoring Vegeta's remark. "So what is this whole conversation about?"  
>"It's simply a small update on each others progress. Also I wanted to give you a chance to back out, if need be." Vegeta smirked.<br>"No way am I gonna back out of this! It's really fun!" Goku beamed. "So how many more days do we have?"  
>"We both have until the 14th of February. It ends at midnight on this day. If you fail to have sex with her, or you don't start it, then you lose. If I end up having sex with my wife, then I lose. If you manage to seduce her and have sex earlier than that, then you call and say so. If I manage to complete a date earlier without anything so much as mentioning sexual activity, then I call and do as you would. Is this all clear?" Vegeta laced both of his hands together, waiting for a response. Goku nodded.<br>"Wait," Goku said after painstaking moments. "What are the rewards?"  
>"The feeling of victory. Or if you so prefer, we can have prizes. I myself don't make it a habit of enjoying such luxuries."<br>"How about a Panda Express gift card? If either of us win, we get a Panda Express card!"  
>"You forget, Kakarot. I am husband to a rich woman. I can simply go there right now if I so favored," Vegeta said, a smirk playing once more at his lips.<br>"Okay...then a free hit and sparring session if you win and a Panda Express card if I win!"  
>"How in the world are both of our mates supposed to agree with that?"<br>"Um, I'm not sure. I persuade Chi-Chi some how while you deal with Bulma." Goku seemed pretty pleased with the whole deal.  
>"Fine. Then it's settled then." Vegeta stood up from the plush chair to take his leave.<br>"Wait!" Goku exclaimed.  
>"What now?"<br>"What if it ends up in a tie? Like we both call at the same time and we both end up winning?"  
>"I don't believe such nonsense. I'm leaving now." Vegeta replied, reaching for the door handle.<br>"bye Vegeta!" Goku called. Vegeta simply gave a grunt as an answer.  
>And so the final deals of the bet are on; but can both Saiyan's keep the bet a secret and successfully get away with the victory as Goku says? Lets see in the next chapter!<p> 


	4. THE VICTOR?

Finally, the day of February fourteenth came around; the deadline of the bet. Goku was determined to seduce his wife...tonight. If he doesn't, then Goku would never be able to go to Panda Express (seeing as Chi-Chi loves to cook for them, so they don't eat out often,) again. Goku had to win. If not for Panda Express, than for Chi-Chi; he wanted Chi-Chi to at least feel happy in some way. So he was going to get some advice from an extremely reliable person: his eldest son, Gohan.

***********  
>Vegeta was determined to not let Bulma trick him into any seductions. No matter how much she made him crave her creamy skin. No matter what. Vegeta was determined to make the most un-seductive date ever. Thus, he was going to read the most repulsive genre that the prince could ever imagine: the genre of romance.<p>

Goku made his way out to the front yard, where Videl was conveniently gardening, wanting to help Chi-Chi He saw Videl gardening peonies in a small plot near the windowsill above her. "Hey Videl!" Videl jumped, causing her head to bump into the windowsill. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Videl looked up, tears threatening to fall, but the tough 18-year-old wouldn't allow it. "Nah," She said, gingerly touching the spot where her head collided with the stone. "I guess I should have been more careful," Videl offered, smiling through the pain. She carefully rose, avoiding the windowsill this time, and waited for Goku to say something. "Where's Gohan?" Goku asked. "I think he's over with Goten in the woods, sparring." "Thanks Videl! "No prob!" Videl said, holding out a peace sign. Goku smiled as a sign of recognition before he flew out to ask his son what he desperately needed to know; for the sake of his noodle craving! (specifically chow-mein)

He landed at the edge of a copse of trees, where a pond was located. The sun shone through the patches of the tree branches, casting a faint golden light from the sun to reflect the ponds surface. He found his sons resting underneath a great oak, the shade keeping them cool. The two looked at their dad. A bird broke the silence with a high chirp.  
>Hey...dad?"Gohan cocked his head in confusion. 'Why in the world was he here?'<br>"Hey Gohan! I need your help!"  
>"Daddy!" Goten said, giving his biggie-me a hug.<br>"Hey Goten!" goku responded by ruffling his identical hair. Goku then looked up at Gohan where he found his eldest son standing near him now as well.  
>"Ao dad, what'cha need?"<br>"I need to talk to you in private, Gohan," Goku turned his attention to his younger son, still embracing his leg. "Goten, do you mind if me and Gohan talk for a little while? I think your mom almost has dinner ready. We'll see you there, 'kay?" Goten nodded and flew off toward his home.  
>"Dad, what did you need?" Gohan asked, hands on his gi belt.<br>"Well, it's' about your mom...I need to know how to seduce her...into doing...ya know..." Goku blushed.  
>"Why?!"<br>"Cuz...I wanted to surprise her...bit everytime I try, I end up making her uncomfortable..." He half-lied.  
>"Dad! I know nothing...nothing about seduction! What made you think I did?!"<br>"Well I mean...you have kissed Videl before...how'd you make her kiss you?"  
>"Dad! I uh...I dunno...I just kiss her, jeez!" Gohan blushed even deeper than Goku.<br>"So I just kiss her! Genius! Thanks Gohan!" Goku hugged his son and took his leave with Gohan by his side, home to dinner.

Trunks made his way around the corner through his maze of home. He found himself in the living room, where he saw his father lying on the couch. "Hey dad.". His father didn't respond. "Dad?" Trunks tried again. Same no reply. Trunks cautiously walked up to his dad. He found his dad with his eyes closed, a book lying on his chest. This was probably when his father was the most relaxed; no scowl on his face, asleep. Trunks poked his arm. Vegeta shot up, scaring Trunks.  
>"What?" Vegeta asked, a hint of crankiness slipping into his voice. Trunks had adopted a look of shock from being freaked out by his father waking up so suddenly.<br>"Just wanted to wake you up...to see what you were doing," Trunks explained, glancing at the book he was reading. "What the heck? 'Moonbeams'? Why are you reading a a romance novel, dad?"  
>"That doesn't concern you. What did you want?"<br>"I already said it! Just to see what you were doin'!" Vegeta just scowled in response. Trunks decided to take this chance to walk away, hands behind his head. Vegeta shook his head. Then he just remembered what he had to do. He picked the book back up off the floor and decided to sit up and read than lay down and read. 'This is complete garbage...' Vegeta thought. He had reached the climax point where I guess a steamy make out goes on...and intensifies (heh heh heh). Vegeta had gotten to the last chapter when Bulma walked in and made Vegeta hide the novel underneath a nearby pillow.  
>"Hey Vegeta!" bulma said, sashaying over. Vegeta gave a small wave. "Why so quiet today? I haven't heard a single word from you all day!"<br>"Fine. Leave."  
>"Okay, that was not the type of words I would expect but okay..."<br>"It doesn't matter what kind of words you were expecting. Leave."  
>"You can't tell me what to do!" Bulma exclaimed, hands on hips.<br>Vegeta sighed. He wasn't about to argue with the woman he was about to go on a date with. "Bulma, do you want to go on a date with me?" Bulma just stared. Then her eyes flared to life with excitement.  
>"Yes! Oh my gosh...oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Omigod omigod OMIGOOODD! Vegeta, your so sweet! Of course I'll go on a date with you! It's been forever since we've gone out. So where are we going?"<br>"Wherever you want."  
>"YAY! Lets go to L'amour café!"<br>"I specifically meant a restaurant..."  
>"Please?!" Bulma begged, both hands laced together. Vegeta sighed.<br>"I just said I specifically meant a restaurant. Not you weren't allowed to go to one," He said, relaxing on the back of the couch.  
>"So can we can go to the café?" Vegeta grunted as an answer. Bulma conceived a smile. All of a sudden he felt arms circle his neck and his warrior instincts kicked in. He grabbed the arm to his left, but just as he did, he noticed how thin it was and relaxed his grip instantly.<br>"Ow! God, Vegeta, what the hell? All I did was try to give you a god damn hug!"  
>"Sorry..." Vegeta muttered, looking away from her gaze.<br>"it's not broken at least. Or dislocated, fractured, or worse. I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
>"it doesn't matter. Do you still want to go on the date?" Vegeta said, pretty certain she was going to say yes. Bulma smiled.<br>"Of course Vegeta! I understand your little mishap. Your little instincts and stuff. Its all good!"  
>"then it's settled. 9:00 PM. Do not take forever, as you usually do." Vegeta waited until his wife had left before he pulled out "Moonbeams" once again and started reading further.<p>

Goku began eating his snack, pudding, when he had just remembered the deal. He nearly spit the chocolate substance out of his mouth and into Goten's face, but instead he waited until he had completed his bowl(s) before he dashed out of the room before he started panicking. 'Okay Goku...it's only 5:00PM...you can sort everything before then...' Goku quickly collected. Those thoughts and calmed himself. He went to his and Chi-Chi's room and made everything comfortable and whatnot. It was then something hit him. He only had to start it. Vegeta never said he had to take over everything. So Goku, with a much happier conscience, went over to the kitchen and made him and Chi-Chi some hot cocoa...or at least he tried to. Then Chi-Chi ended up making it herself. They both say down on the couch, cocoa in hand.  
>"So Chi-Chi..." Goku said nervously.<br>"Yeah? Oh and dinner's going to be pot roast and rice," Chi-Chi informed.  
>"Ooh! That sounds good!"<br>"Thank you. I figure that we should have a different type of dinner once in a while."  
>"Right you are, Chi" Goku scooted towards her and placed his hand on hers. Chi-Chi accepted and held his hand.<br>"I'm so glad I have you, Goku..." Chi-Chi said, smiling. She rested her head on Goku's shoulder, snuggling closer. Goku smiled back.  
>"I'm glad I have you too, Chi-Chi." Goku, about five minutes later, noticed Chi-Chi beginning to remove herself from his warm frame. "I should start cooking. It takes a while for the pot roast to cook, and we're having dinner at nine. I just kind of figured I should start cooking," Chi-Chi explained, rising. Goku nodded.<br>"Okay, Chi. I bet it'll be delicious!"  
>"Of course it will, Goku." with that said, Chi-Chi strode off to the kitchen to start roasting the meat. 'This is gonna be hard...'<p>

Vegeta touched down on the lawn of his home, Capsule Corporation. He pushed the left French door inwards and allowed himself entry. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering how on earth he was to pull the date off. He could do the date itself, easily in fact, but to pull it off with romantic qualities as well and to also make sure his partner doesn't think a thing about sexual activities? Not so easy. He could do with manners, as he was taught as much, but he had no idea how he was supposed to be the "Romeo of her dreams" as she seems to complain about him not being. He has never been able to trust since he was sold off by his father over to Frieza. After that, he could never really open his heart to find new friends or the like. He learned that when Frieza had killed his best friend. Which also explains exactly how he never had a girlfriend until Bulma.  
>It had taken Vegeta a while to accept Bulma and trust her. But still, even if he had, he still has never felt comfortable acting romantic around her, afraid he'd be putting her in danger. Vegeta knows she is in no harm, as Frieza had been exterminated, but he still could never get the uneasy feeling of how every person he cares for gets ripped away from him. He hadn't explained how he was sold off and his best friend was killed to his wife, but he had told her the other horrific tales of his past. He never told Bulma how he was afraid that she would get stolen away from him, or his fear of Trunks getting stolen either. To Bulma, Vegeta just never learned how to be romantic as a teenager. Even in retrospect that wasn't true. Vegeta had told Bulma most of his nightmares that plagued him, but never he had the will to tell her his highest fear: losing them. This was one reason he agreed to the bet: to show he wasn't as heartless as he looks and was able to love.<br>He sat down on the plush couch in the front room and sighed. He had to figure out a way to act romantic in a comfortable way. He can't act as if he was faking. Not for the sake of the bet, but for the sake of a chance at change.  
>'This is going to be quite the challenge...'<p>

(I was gonna do Goku, but Bulma and Vegeta would leave early for their date, so I guess I'm doin' that...way out of order, not in the way I would like, either...) Bulma chewed her bottom lip nervously. She had gotten dressed at 7:30 PM, knowing she would take a while, which she did. It had taken her until 9:00PM, the anticipated time of the date.  
>She still hasn't seen Vegeta, not since they talked. She was beginning to worry that he had backed out due to the small squabble they had. 'Oh great, now I look like an idiot...' She looked at herself in a nearby full-bodied mirror. She was adorned in a dark blue v-neck dress. It cut down toward the cleavage of her chest area, but not too much to where it says, "I'm confident but elegant". It cut up her leg in a generous portion to expose both her legs in a couture way. She had decided to don diamond pendant earrings with a golden swan bracelet coiled around her thin wrist. She was light on the make-up, made a gentle sweep with her bangs, and went soft on the confidence in the dress. She was perfect. Now all she had to do was calm the flip down! But she couldn't; not with the anxiety she held. As she bit deeper into her bottom lip, she grew worried blood would draw and mix with her cherry red lipstick and gloss. She instead decided to weigh out her options.<br>'Okay, so what if vegeta did decide to ditch me? Why would he ditch me? Is he just late? Was he not able to call?  
>Or did something come up and he had to cancel or come late? Ugh, sometimes I wish he would actually use his phone...' Bulma sighed physically, shook her head, and sat on a nearby step. She rested her chin on the palm of her hands and gazed up at the ceiling. 'Just sometimes I wish...we would communicate better...'<p>

1 hour earlier...

Vegeta soared across the sky, rushing on his landing, in a hasty attempt to make reservations. He fixed his tie that he had on and walked in through the doors. He looked around the room. Tables with candles and roses were strewn all across the room. The lights were dimmed, as to allow a more romantic mood, and more privacy for those going to plant one on the other. 'I will never truly understand earthling affections such as this...'  
>"Hello, sir! Welcome to Chez Philippe! Will you be dining alone this fine evening?" A man said, a bushy mustache hiding most of the lower half of his face.<br>"No. I am here to make reservations."  
>"Oh! Of course! Can I get names and a time?"<br>"Nine o'clock. Bulma Briefs and Vegeta...Briefs..." Vegeta looked over the mans shoulder as he scrawled it down, making sure he spelled his name right. "It's V-e-g-e-t-a. Not V-e-g-i-t-a."  
>"Oh! So sorry sir. I will fix that at once!" And so the man did. After that was done, it was 8:00PM. 'Now I have to go shopping...yippee...' Vegeta thought dryly. He pushed the doors outwardly and the cold air rushed into the warm restaurant. The wind blew one of the candles out, causing one of the waiters to give him a dirty look. Vegeta flew off, taking his time. He had a whole hour. How could he possibly be late?<p>

1 hour later...

He was late. Vegeta had stopped to grab something to eat, even though he had a date, and gotten a couple of crumbs on his new suit. He had to go get it dry cleaned again, (much to the dissatisfaction of the workers) which cost him time. He had thirty minutes left after that, but soon he remembered he still had to buy her something for after the date, as he had picked up the fact that women apparently expected a present for after. 'Why does it seem like the men are the dogs on this planet?' He thought as he purchased his present. He had decided to get her a one-of-a-kind silver bracelet adorned with 27 jewels, all pink diamond, and said love around it. He had to wait an extra 25 minutes for the bracelet. Vegeta then only had five minutes to make it to the restaurant. Which was five minutes even by flight. But THEN he had forgotten to retrieve Bulma once he had arrived. So now it was 9:00PM. He took another five minutes to get to Capsule Corporation.  
>"ARRGGHHH! Fuck! I forgot the-this is ridiculous!" Vegeta looked down at himself and noticed that he must have gotten wet at some point, as his chest had a splotch of water on it. "When did I get wet? This is complete bull..."<br>Vegeta sped back toward the cleaners again and, to the dismay of the cleaners, had it cleaned again where this time it took them 25 minutes as they made sure it took a long time. Also, a worker got "fired". Heh heh.  
>Finally, at 9:39, Vegeta managed to touch down at the lawn of his house. He checked his three-piece suit, and made a mental check list of all the things he had gotten and needed. When he was sure he had gotten everything, he opened the door with an assurance of perfection. I mean, he's gotten everything! This date has to go perfectly!<p>

No perfecto. Bulma flew into a storming rage as soon as he opened the door.  
>"Vegeta! How dare you! You invite me on a date then you don't even bother to show up?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I waited 40 minutes for your happy ass to come pick me up! Where have you been all this time? Strip club? A 'Friend's' house? To pick up a fucking prostitute, what?!" Vegeta just looked at her with a stony expression. Bulma let out a strangled sigh. Vegeta could tell she was close to tears. She sniffled. She looked at him in the eye, fire dancing in hers, mingling with her coming tears. "Are you going to answer?" Bulma asked dangerously. Vegeta could hear that her voice was soon to crack. He decided to pull his trump card. He actually used this quite often.<br>He pressed his lips on hers, shocking her, but really Vegeta knew she wanted some exciting thing to happen. She had tried seducing him throughout the whole bet, but to no avail. So Vegeta just knew she would accept his kiss.

She didn't. She pushed him away after a couple of seconds of contact. Really, Bulma couldn't push him, but Vegeta knew she had rejected it and had decided to pull back. Bulma just looked at him, tears now clearly visible.  
>"Vegeta..." she said, barely above a whisper. "I-I thought that you were actually going to take me out on a romantic date...i guess I was wrong...all I wanted was to have a good time with you. I guess your not going to change," Bulma sighed. "Vegeta I wanted to-" Bulma was stopped when she felt him kissing her neck. "Vegeta...?" Bulma was a little bit shocked. She kinda wanted to make him feel guilty. I mean, he just acted like a douche and didn't let her finish! The nerve!<br>"You talk too much," Vegeta purred into her ear. Bulma smiled. No matter how bad a Romeo he was, she still craved his bad-boy self.  
>"And?"<br>Vegeta smirked against her neck. He was soon on her lips, just daring her to do something. She resisted. Vegeta snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer as Vegeta slyly got entry to tongue. Bulma started to be enveloped by lustrous desires. She could feel herself giving in, her resistance waning. Finally, she gave in completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing a more deeper kiss. Vegeta was then flying upstairs to their bedroom, Bulma in his arms. Let's just say, Vegeta lost the bet.

Goku was sweating like crazy. It was around nine-thirty and Goku knew he had to make his move now. Everyone had exchanged their presents for Valentine's Day (Videl got a puppy ^▽^) and had gone either home or to bed. Goku here was on the couch while he waited for Chi-Chi to come and check on him. He had waited like five minutes for that to happen.  
>"Hey Goku!" Chi-Chi said, a blanket around her shoulders.<br>"Oh, uh...hey...babe...?"  
>"Goku why do you continuously act like that? You're perfect the way you are, Goku honey!" Chi-Chi took a seat on the couch next to him.<br>"Thanks Chi."  
>"Now, what's wrong?"<br>"Nothin! I just, ah, um, ya know..." Goku licked his lips. "I..."  
>"Goku, stop. Tell. Me. Right. Now." Chi-Chi said, sternly but gently.<br>"But Chi-Chi...I can't..."  
>"Oh my gosh. Don't tell me. Why didn't you tell me Goku?! Why?!" Chi-Chi cried hysterically. Goku was confused. What in the world was she talking about? "Goku...be honest with me..." Chi-Chu said.<br>"Um, okay...?"  
>"This won't be east for you to answer if my assumption is correct..."<br>"Chi-Chii, I'm sure it's fine," Goku assured, a smile plastered on his face.  
>"Alright then...Goku...are you sure...oh never mind...Goku...are you...are...you...g...gay...?"<br>Goku was silent for several seconds. He let that sentence replay in his mind several times, rolling it over several times like a stone in his hand.  
>"Chi-Chi, you've finally cracked! Why would I marry you if I were gay, silly?"<br>"But you seem to hang around Vegeta a lot more often...and...and...Bulma told me that she thinks Vegeta's losing interest in her the other day..."  
>"What? No! We've just been havin- I can't say..."<br>"Ahat?! You're having what?!"  
>"I can't tell you...it...would really shock you..."<br>"Goku...are you having sex with Vegeta?" Chi-Chi stared at him long and hard, with Goku having no expression, without showing any sign of emotion. All of a sudden, Goku burst out laughing. "Oh...oh my Kami...! Chi-Chi, you're a riot! Me? Vegeta? Oh wow! Chi-Chi, you're hilarious! What made...you think of something as crazy as that, Chi-Chi?"  
>"Aell..um...I..uh... ...I...Bulma told me! Jeez..." Chi-Chi admitted, blushing.<br>"No! I just have a be- oh no! I meant to say...i...um...i have a...bee...?"  
>"What is it Goku?"<br>"No I seriously can't tell you...Vegeta'll get mad at me..."  
>"It doesn't matter. I have to know, Goku-kun."<br>"Chi...please?"  
>"No Goku. Tell me," Chi-Chi ordered softly, crossing her arms over her chest. Goku sighed.<br>"Ugh...fine...but if I get in trouble or get sucker punched in the face, ima let Vedge know you did it, not me."  
>"Okay, fine. Sell your wife out to one of the cruelest men in the history of ever."<br>"I won't, Chi, you should know me better! Anyway...well...me and Vegeta are having this bet. Vegeta is supposed to be romantic instead of seductive while I be seductive instead or romantic... I was supposed to win a Panda Express card while he won a free hit and sparring session with me. We weren't supposed to tell you guys, so I guess I lost," Goku said disappointedly. He lowered his head as a way to emphasize his disappointment. Chi-Chi smiled.  
>"Goku, do you want to know what we're having for dinner tomorrow?"<br>"I guess so..."  
>"We are going out to go eat at Panda Express!"<br>"Really?! Yahooooooooooo!" Goku jumped up and whooped and cheered. Chi-Chi just shook her head. "I guess the bet doesn't matter now, right Chi-Chi?"  
>"Yes, I believe so."<br>"Yay!" so I believe it is safe to say that both men lost. Vegeta lost in a...ur...frisky manner, while Goku was happy. But how will the two be able to share their answers? Lets see on the next day...


	5. Conclusion!

CONCLUSION (TECHNICALLY BONUS CHAPTER: 5

"Hello?" Bulma asked as she opened the door to Goku's gleaming face. "Oh hey, Son! Come in!" She opened the door wider to let Goku come into her large home. He strode over to her large plush couch where Vegeta was quietly reading a book. 'Wait...reading?!' Goku thought when he saw his bud reading a novel. 'He usually trains all day...maybe he's so cocky and arrogant about his win and all that he believes he doesn't need strength to train.' Goku thought sarcastically. "Hey Vedge!" Goku said, waving. Vegeta said nothing. "Um...Vedge! Earth to Veggie? Heeelllllllooooo!" Goku waved a hand in front of the prince's face, receiving a slap for his actions. "Ow..." Goku complained, rubbing his cheek. Vegeta took a pair of earphones out and laid them next to his book. "What do you want?" Vegeta said, standing. "Um...i wanted to let you know that I lost..." "You ended up not mating? Ha! Just as I expected." Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms. "Well, yeah, but I also told Chi-Chi about the bet...no doubt she told Bulma..." "What?! How could you? Fantastic, now she's going to be a bitch all day..." "Congrats, though!" "For what?" "Winning the bet, silly!" Goku said pleasantly. "I did not win the bet." Vegeta said after a moment of thought. 'Why don't I just take the victory? But Bulma would tell him...oh dash it all...' "Oh. Bulma's just to much for you, huh Vedge?" "Shut up, Kakarot. I started it." "Oh, you did? Did bulma look too irresistible?" "Will you just be quiet?"Vegeta countered. He scowled as he turned away from him. "So how are we supposed to settle this?" He asked. "Well, I dunno..." "No wonder you failed... Fine. We can settle this by who failed first." "Like, times?" Goku asked, sitting himself on the couch nearby, knowing this would take a while. "Yes. Approximately, what time did you tell her about our agreement?" "Um...9:39 or something?" "What?! Seriously?! Oh shit..." "What? Somethin' wrong, Vegeta?" Goku asked, unknown to why Vegeta was acting like he was. "Dammit...I did it at 9:39 as well...if you count when I had landed on the front lawn..." Vegeta replied, recalling when he had checked the watch he had purchased when he landed on the lawn (as I recall earlier in the story). "Seconds...?" "Who the fuck checks seconds?" "Gohan...also, so far you owe six Zeni," Goku said, holding out his hand. Vegeta just scoffed and ignored it. "Fine. Bulma can pay for it." "Wait! I have found out a way to figure out who won. We just ask our tashis' opinions." "wWat's a tashi? Ooh! Is that like tempura? I love that stuff! But I also like sushi..." "Stop talking nonsense! A tashi is your wife. I forgot you don't follow Saiyan heritage..." "Um, does that mean to be a jerk and a loner?" "What are you playing at?" Vegeta growled, thinking that Goku was referring to Vegeta's nature. "Nothing, I just thought that a lot of Saiyans were like you and stuff, seeing as I bumped my head and blah blah blah." "It doesn't matter. Anyways, we can just ask our mates' opinions on how good we did on our hoax." "Oh okay! Then lets go over to Bulma and get Chi-Chi!"Goku said excitedly as he grabbed the back of Vegeta's shirt, dragging the small Saiyan behind him kicking and cursing. "Uh, hello you two...?" Chi-Chi said unsurely. Bulma just looked at the two Saiyans before her. The two were both drinking tea in the living room, gossiping about the crisp, new news about their families and the like. Goku waved while Vegeta gave him a death glare. "Hey guys!" Goku said. Bulma and Chi-Chi gave small waves. "What do you need, Goku-kun?" Chi-Chi asked. "Well, me and Vedge here wanted you guys to rate our actions! You know, me being seductive and Vegeta being romantic! Can you rate it one to ten, please?" the two women looked at each other. Soon they started whispering in hushed voices. For about five minutes this went on, when they had finally parted, the two both sat up. Chi-Chi was the first to speak. "Bulma and I are not sure what you're talking about. But we both guess that you're hiding something. Is that correct?" Goku just looked at his wife. "Um...not really hiding...since I kinda told you..." "I know, but Bulma doesn't. Would you like to tell her, Goku? Or how about you Vegeta?" "um, Chi, I think this isn't the time really-" "Well then how are we supposed to rate your stupid performances?" "but Chi! Bulma will probably get mad and you know how that goes!" "I know! But she's just going to get even madder if you don't tell her!" "Quiet!" Barked a voice. Everyone turned to Vegeta. He wore a scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest. "Just spit it out Kakarot! It isn't a big deal!" Goku didn't look none too keen on telling his best friend this news, but he didn't want to start a verbal spar between everyone. He nodded and turned to Bulma. He swallowed hard. "Er, Bulma, we've kinda been having a bet...ya know, behind your back. We didn't mean for it to turn into a tie..." "Oh, I know already Goku," Bulma said, a small smile placing itself on her lips. The two Saiyans were both taken aback. "I knew it!" Vegeta declared. "That psychotic woman told you!" He pointed an accusing finger in Chi-Chi's direction. Bulma shook her head, and smiled a knowing smile. She shook her head. "You told me, Vegeta." "What? I did no such thing, you insane woman!" "Hey, I thought we were past the whole 'woman' thing!" "Well, we're back to it! Anyways, I never told you any information even concerning the bet!" "Oh Vegeta, sometimes you let important things slip without your knowing..." Bulma said, winking. Vegeta felt a slight heat on his cheeks, a blush creeping up his cheeks as his Saiyan blood rose in temperature. He turned quickly, letting under no circumstances others see him blushing. Bulma smiled mischievously at her embarrassed husband. She turned to the rest of them. "So, while the blushing bride is busy, why don't we talk about the whole 'rating' thing?" Goku nodded and sat down on the chair across from them. Vegeta stayed away from the group, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. "So, Goku-kun, what ever do you mean by rating?" Chi-Chi asked her husband. "Well, your supposed to rate our performances from 1-10. You know, my grade on seduction and Vegeta's on being romantic, who Bulma will be in charge of grading." "I will?" Bulma asked. "Yeah. Anyways, Chi-Chi, how did I do on my seduction?" "Um...I'd give you a, um, five? Ya know, for trying...?" Chi-Chi responded unsurely. "Aw, thanks, Chi!" Goku said, giving her a light hug. Chi-Chi just nodded. "Anyways, Bulma, Vegeta being a Romeo?" "Um...probably a five." "You sure it can't be a 4.9?" "No, about a five." Bulma concealed a smile. "Okay...er, Vegeta, they both say a five. What do I do?" Goku asked. Vegeta just glared at him. "I know they both declared a five, I'm not deaf Kakarot. Then we just leave it as a tie. We both get our prizes." "Shouldn't we both just get one of our prizes?" "We both won, so does it not make sense that we both get all of our prizes?" "Well, I guess so." Goku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Goku looked at the two women sitting silently on the couch across from him, sipping their drinks as if they were spectating a play. Chi-Chi gestured for the two to continue, taking another long drink from her tea. "Okay, we both get our prizes, I guess." "That's what I thought I would hear. Anyways, I am going to return home. Woman, I expect dinner ready soon." Vegeta said, turning towards the door. It took Bulma a second to register that he referred to her as woman. "Hey! You do not call me woman! I could've sworn that you stopped calling me that a long time ago!" "That does not mean I can never call you that, Onna." Vegeta smirked. He opened the door and flew off toward Capsule Corporation. Bulma gritted her teeth, seething with anger. She realized that she had stood up in the midst of her fit of anger and immediately sat down, embarrassed. Chi-Chi patted her back, Bulma seething with unreleased anger. Goku looked at the two. "So who won?" Both mothers looked at the Saiyan and back to each other. Then they both nodded. Then they both said in unison, "Compared to Vegeta, you totally kicked ass."

THHHHEEEEEE EEEEEENNNNNNDDDDDD (So sorry :] )


End file.
